Whispers in the Dark
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: Sasuke does something he regrets with his whole being. Will it become the end of him? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

* * *

He never came back after that…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Pretty angsty despite myself. Fic based on 'Whispers in the Dark' by Skillet.

Disclaimer: Song and Naruto don't belong to me.  
Warnings: Angst and death

* * *

I was walking through the forest. Searching, for _him. _It probably wouldn't be so hard to find him. He always seems to be able to find me. I think about the decision I made, our agreement. Even though something small, and rather nagging, inside me was telling me I'd regret what I was planning to do. I ignored it.

My ears perked. I could hear him in the distance. But I kept on walking, I'm not in a hurry. As soon as he spots me he'll follow me.

His voice becomes louder and I'm certain that he's alone. A big relief. At least I didn't have to take care of his idiotic friends to get him to come with me. I hide behind a tree as I look around for him.

There he is. Uzumaki Naruto, in all his 'glory'. He hasn't spotted me yet. He's too busy training. Too typical for that usuratonkachi. Suddenly all his movements pause as he finally begins to sense my barely hidden chakra signature.

He's in front of me in seconds.

"Sasuke!"

I look at him with cold eyes. He has changed a lot over the past few years, but so have I. He grabs my shoulders with his hands and starts shaking me.

"You bastard! Why are you here?"

"… I need you to come with me."

He blinks and pauses for a moment, completely lost of words. Naruto steps back cautiously and eyes me with confusion. I should have known he would react that way. I fold my arms casually over my chest and take a step forward. He takes a step backward in turn. I sigh and hold out a hand. Naruto just stares down at it.

With a shaking hand he reaches out and grabs my hand. I smirk and break out into a run. He follows me with wide eyes, just like a lost puppy.

"Sasuke. Where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see."

"Teme! I shouldn't even be following you like this!"

His grip on my hand loosens. I turn my head and glare at him as I grasp his tighter. There was no way I was going to let him go now. His bright, blue eyes meet mine and he grins.

"If I follow you now. Then promise me you'll come back to Konoha after this."

I can't find any words for a moment or two. Was he still so motivated to get me back to Konoha? Reluctantly my mouth acted before anything else.

"Fine. I'll go back after this."

"You promise?"

Promise… Promises… I made a promise to that man a few days ago. Which promise was I supposed to keep?

"Yes dobe, I do."

"Teme! Don't call me that."

I turn my head to look in front of me again and smirk. I guess I've missed us arguing like when we were 12. We quickly approach the place where I had agreed to meet him. I slow my pace and Naruto copies me. Slowly I walk onto a small bridge where I let Naruto's hand go. He looks at me with a confused look again.

"Looks like you really showed up little brother."

I nod and Naruto's eyes widen as he turns around and faces my brother. Itachi grabs his arms and ties chakra restraints around them. Naruto turns to face me again.

"Sasuke?"

"Where is it?" I ask.

"Here."

Itachi tosses me a scroll. A scroll Orochimaru had left at the Akatsuki's base when he had left. A scroll that could bring the dead back to life.

"I'm still surprised Otouto. That you'd trade in the nine-tailed fox just for your own pleasures."

Naruto is looking back and forth between my brother and I. His eyes filled with ready-to-shed tears. His gaze catches mine again and he grimaces.

"Why…?"

"So I don't have to be alone anymore."

Naruto growls and elbows Itachi in the stomach, Itachi didn't see it coming so he wasn't able to block it. Naruto rushes forward towards me. I stay glued to my spot as I watch him lean forward and place his lips onto mine. Then he leans back again and smiles. Not one of his over-sized grins. But a true one. One I couldn't remember seeing before and he whispers.

"You were never alone Sasuke. I've always been there for you."

He grunts and his eyes shut in pain. He falls unconscious and Itachi drapes him over his shoulders and disappears. My mind shuts down completely. What… Had I done?

My cheeks feel wet and I collapse onto the ground. The way he looked when he had said that to me. He had actually meant it. And now it was too late to save him. My eyes shut and I cover them with my arm. I should have listened.

When I remove my arm from my eyes and open them I see that I'm standing in front of the gates of Konoha. My subconscious mind must have brought me here. In the end I had kept my promise. Ninja swarm around me and I collapse once more. I wasn't going to struggle. There wasn't any use to. A soft voice tries to comfort me.

"Sasuke-kun you're finally back home.!"

* * *

He never came back after that…

* * *

Now I was being kept inside a white room. My world had completely crashed after what I had done. 'Not mentally stable' the medic-nin had said.

I spend most of my days sitting on my bed. I never actually get enough sleep. I knew that if I had a mirror I would be shocked at how I looked. When I slept I would have night terrors. Most of them were about the day my clan was massacred, but they weren't that bad. The worse ones were about Naruto.

There are rare nights where I sleep well. Sometimes the medic-nin come to sedate me. But on those rare nights I dream of pleasant memories. I often dream about our last moments together. His kiss and his words. I had apparently thrown the scroll into the river where the ink washed off and became unreadable. An idiotic move. I could have used it to bring Naruto back.

There's also another memory. One I had long forgotten. That was when I realised that Naruto had always been right. I had never been alone.

---

_Naruto and I are in his apartment. It had suddenly started raining and his place was the closest of the two. So he invited me to wait it out at his apartment. He turned on the radio.  
__**  
**__**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses **_

_Naruto starts__ humming along with the song as it progresses. I resist to urge to roll my eyes._

_**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire**_

_He starts singing along and I cover his mouth with my hand. Naruto glares at me as the song keeps playing. _

_**No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark**__**  
Whispers in the dark**_

_He manages to pull my hand off of his mouth._

"_Teme!"_

"_Stop singing dobe."_

"_Why? It's my apartment, I get to choose what I do."__**You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses**_

_This time I do roll my eyes. Didn't he even get a hint?_

"_I don't feel like hearing you sing usuratonkachi. Now shut it." _

_**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire**__**  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark**_

_An instrumental break starts playing and Naruto is practically jumping up and down. I glare at him as he starts tugging my arm._

"_Come on Sasuke! The last chorus is starting. Please let me sing along! PLEASE!!"_

_I grit my teeth._

"_Fine, if you shut up after that I will."_

_He smiles. Identical to his last smile he showed me that day on the bridge and grabs my hands._

"_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark__**  
**__Whispers in the dark__**  
**__Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark"_

_--- _

I now finally understand that he had been singing to me back then. Telling me that if I ever felt alone he would be there, waiting for me.

The door opens and Tsunade steps inside. I don't look at her as she stops next to my bed. She sits down on the bed next to me and I wrap my arms around my legs. She wasn't giving me a comfortable feeling at all.

"Konoha and Sand nin destroyed the last of the Akatsuki today. Along with your brother."

Why would I care about my brother anymore? Was what I wanted to ask, but she carried on.

"They never succeeded in collecting all the Jinchuuriki in the end."

That made me gasp. So what I had done to Naruto… Had been useless? Tsunade spots my sudden change in posture and guilt fills her ember eyes. She reaches out and places a hand on my shoulder.

"So he died… For nothing?" I manage to ask.

"If you say it like that… Then yes."

Hot, wet tears run down my cheeks and I can feel my chest and throat constrict. Soft sobs echo through the room, I hadn't even noticed that they were mine. I grip my hair and start tugging it. So he had died for nothing, and he had always been there for me and I had just given him to the enemy? Why was I even still alive?

I roughly push Tsunade off of me and run out of the room. I can hear her shout after me. Although I hadn't trained in a while I was still able to easily evade all the shinobi that were looking for me. I quickly ran out of the village and into the forest.

What was I going to do now? I keep on running. My breathing becomes heavier as I run on. Then I hear something ring through my ears.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Sasuke?!"_

I look around frantically. I was sure I was hallucinating, Naruto wasn't talking to me. Naruto was dead!

I run until I came to the edge of the forest. With a groan I slow down and stop running. My bare feet are screaming in pain. I notice that I was at The Valley of the End. The place where we had our last showdown.

Slowly I walk out into the water. In the back of my head I can hear Naruto's voice demanding me to step back out and go back to the village. The sounds of the shinobi echo through the forest and I walk deeper until the water reaches my neck. Naruto's voice become softer as I take a deep breath and walk further so I'm completely submerged.

'Naruto, please wait for me.' Is the last thought that rings through my mind.

Then I take a deep breath.

* * *

The Anbu that was in charge of the search for Sasuke enteres the Hokage's office where she was waiting for him.

"And?"

"Uchiha Sasuke has passed away."


End file.
